The Voice Of Her Heart
by PurplishBlue Heiress
Summary: A flower has existed in the world because of the Blue Moon, which healed the queen and angered a witch named Grace. Grace stole the thing she wants and it's not the flower. It's a baby produced by the flower and she stuck her in a tower. One day, a boy appeared from her windows accidentally. Will this boy help her to know who she really was? Based on the movie Tangled! ReinxShade!
1. The Healing Flower

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Oh hello everybody! I'm back... again? Sorry for deleting the recent story I made. I think I messed it up since I'm in no mind doing that! But oh well, I'd like to share my new story! I promise I'll give my best doing this and if not... then kick me on the butt and send me flying in the air until I reach the Bermuda triangle! Lol just kidding! But please support this, and I'll continue it until the end! Okay, I'll shut up. Let's go in the story!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own __Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime. If yes, I'll make sure Rein x Shade will rule the entire world! Lol just kidding, no offense to Shine and Right fans! I love you all!_

* * *

**The Voice Of Her Heart**

**Chapter 1: The Healing Flower**

_**~ (Purplish Blue Heiress) ~**_

* * *

The Wonder Planet had been in turmoil when they heard the news that the Queen of Sunny Kingdom got an incurable disease.

At the kingdom, Elsa is suffering from it and started breathing heavily in the bed. She knew that the disease will cause for her death but she can't accept it. She stared at her bulging tummy and touched it with love and anxiety. She turned her head to her husband afterwards. "Truth, I can't die. I won't let my children die!" She said with obvious panic.

Truth stared hopelessly at her wife and hugged her lovingly. "Everything will be alright. Trust me." His embrace to his wife tightens. Elsa had nothing to do but cry in his arms.

"King truth!" A soldier shouted.

The king looked over his shoulders and saw the soldier. "We had found out that there's a cure for the Queen's disease!" After hearing this, the king fully turned his head with surprise. "What?" He said with shock and disbelief in his voice.

"The Moonwish Flower formed by a drop of moonlight from the Blue Moon. It can treat and heal everything even the most impossible disease ever exists." The soldier bowed. "But we still can't find it."

"We did." The soldier and the king turned to a man that had appeared.

"King Eclipse." The soldier bowed in respect at the King of the Moon Kingdom. Truth's eyes showed determination as he gripped his wife's hand. "Eclipse, please get it for us." Truth requested.

The King showed him one of his rare smiles. "I will." The king turned his head to the Queen who's heavily breathing. "For the sake of you and your wife." He said as he left the room, leaving the couple with hope.

* * *

"There you are." A strange woman named Grace had uncovered the flower she was hiding. Her wrinkled fingers touched the glowing-blue flower and smiled slyly.

_Flower, gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse,_

_And bring back what was once mine._

_What was once mine._

When the stranger finished singing, the flower glowed brighter and made her younger. The pink haired woman smiled evilly as he covered the flower once again. "Grace! Don't hide the flower!" The woman panicked as she saw the king of moon kingdom standing not too far from her.

Eclipse was the only king that knew her, and she was grateful for that. The time she saw the king, she growled in annoyance. The strange woman's eyes glowered in red as she cast a black magic. "With the power of prominence, I shall kill you!" The black aura ran towards the king but he shielded himself with a sword. The woman charged at him and they fought.

After some few minutes of fighting, the king stopped for a minute and swayed his sword, missing her. He was caught-off guard as he was stabbed behind by Grace.

The king spat blood as the woman deepened the knife she was holding. Dark aura flowed on the knife as it made the king groan in pain. Grace quickly and recklessly retrieved the sharp object and the king collapsed on the ground.

"You're pathetic." The woman smirked. Eclipse stared at the woman and smiled triumphantly. "You lose." Hearing this, the woman's eyes widened as she glanced at the flower and found that it was not already there. Grace clenched her fist tightly as she position herself on killing the man. "You bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Get her!" The woman stopped as she saw King Truth pointing an accusing finger on her. The woman growled as she escaped at the area. Truth quickly ran beside the fading king as he stared at him worriedly. "Eclipse, you have to live! You have your own family for you to live!" Truth said.

Eclipse chuckled and spat blood afterwards. Truth's eyes flickered wide. "Eclipse... I'm sorry..." He said and was about to call a soldier to treat him when the King of Moon Kingdom stopped him. "I really want to live... but I think this is the end of my life." He smiled warmly at Truth. "The flower is in the kingdom now. Quick, heal your wife." He gripped the King's wrist and closed his eyes. "And tell Malia... that I would... like to name... our child... Shade..." He said as he breathes heavily and fully collapsed on the ground.

Truth gasped audibly and bowed afterwards. "Farewell, King Eclipse."

* * *

The Dead King was brought to Sunny Kingdom. Truth quickly commanded to make a healing herb using the Moonwish flower to heal his wife.

After some few minutes, the medicine was brought to them and Elsa drank it with all her might. Truth stared at his wife. His eyes widened in surprise and turned into relief when Elsa's heavy breathing calmed. Elsa smiled brightly at his husband. "Truth, the pain stopped! I'm perfectly fine!" Elsa hugged her husband tightly and cried. "My twins won't die anymore..." She sniffed.

Truth formed a sad smile. "I'm relieved. Eclipse sacrificed himself to get the flower." He whispered and made the Queen squeak in surprise. She pulled off and stared at her husband in disbelief. "He... He died?!" She shouted in horror.

The king smiled bitterly once again. "Yes..."

Elsa said nothing as she bowed her head. "Farewell, Eclipse. You were such a good friend to us."

"Where's Eclipse?!" The couple turned their heads to the source of voice. "Where's my husband?!" The king turned his head to the queen and smiled. "I'll just go out and talk to Moon Malia." He said and planted a kiss on the Queen's forehead before he left the room.

The time he entered the guest area, he was greeted by a crying Malia in front of him. The said queen grasped his shoulders, eyes shining in tears. "King Truth... Eclipse is alive, isn't he?" She pleaded as it made the king felt so guilty.

The king removed the delicate hands in his shoulder and instead grasps it with his. "We're sorry..." After hearing this, truth let her go and Queen suddenly cried.

Malia is currently kneeling on the floor and the King can't help but to stare at her worriedly. Surely, the queen was affected a lot when it comes to her husband's death. The king offered a hand and smiled sadly. "I'll... take you to him." He said quietly, stopping the queen and accepting the invitation.

The king guided her to the Kingdom's medical room where the king is currently laying pale and lifeless. The queen stared for a moment then approached him quickly. The queen shook the king's lifeless form and cried. "Eclipse... don't leave us..." She whispered as she broke down into tears. She leaned over his ears, "Y-you... haven't named... our child yet..." She whispered.

"Shade." The queen squeaked in surprise as she turned her head towards the king. Her eyes were now red-rimmed and puffy. "W-what?" She whispered.

The king smiled to cheer her up. "He said that he wanted to name your child Shade." He said as he approached the queen and grasped her shoulder. "He surely died, but he's still expecting that your child will be his replacement to give happiness he was giving to you." He said and with that, the queen smiled warmly. "Thank you, Truth." The Queen said and received a nod from the king.

Malia, Truth and Elsa talked to each other when they arrive at the room where Elsa lied down in her bed, perfectly fine. They just spend their time to each other about the arrangements about the King's burial then Malia went home afterwards.

* * *

It's been a week and today's the burial of the king. Malia was crying so much that Truth suggested carrying her child, Shade. The 5-month old prince is sleeping soundly in the king's arms and this made him smile despite the burial. Now he's excited for his twins' delivery, being a father is a nice feeling.

After few moments of sobs and cries, Elsa started to groan in pain. "T-truth... Aaaaah!" Truth gave an audible gasp which made the queen alert and carry her child. Truth balanced his suffering wife, staring at her anxiously. "Elsa?" He said quietly.

Elsa started to wail in pain as she put her arms around her belly. "T-truth... I-I think I'm going into labor!" She said as she screamed when a sharp pang of pain hit her.

The king started to panic as he started picking and carrying her up. "Malia, we really need to go." The queen just nod in approval.

King Truth can't help but to feel nervous despite his wish to deliver the babies. He worried about Elsa if she'll get hurt or what but he still feel a little excited because the babies will be born! He smiled a little but turned into an anxious face when he heard Elsa screaming. "T-truth! I can't bear it anymore!" She said.

"Shhhhh, it's alright." He comforted as they arrived at the front of the palace. He entered it as the people were surprised to see the king. Truth frowned. "She's going into labor!" He said as the people started panicking and picking the queen to the palace's operation room.

Few minutes were passed since Truth is holding his wife's hand and hear her painful screams and breathing as he can't help but to feel worry. What is Elsa might die delivering the new borns? What if something bad may happen? What if-

The queen screamed once again and the king can vividly see the baby goes out. It was crying and, when her eyes open, He saw strawberry colored eyes. Truth can't help but smile at his child.

Elsa smiled happily and took her child in her arms. She was smiling when she felt the pang of pain again which made the doctor alert. "That's fast." The doctor said and Elsa started screaming, the baby was held by an apprentice.

Elsa screamed for the last time. Truth and the doctor were surprised to see the baby already had a hair, a glowing-blue long hair, and she's crying. The doctor cut the cord off and gave the baby in Elsa's arms.

The queen was smiling brightly and the king can't help but smile too.

* * *

The new borns were already in the separate cribs. The princess with pink eyes is already sleeping while the princess with Sky blue eyes and blue hair is squealing happily which made the couple giggle in cuteness she's giving.

After some time, they noticed that the baby is already sleeping. The couple kissed each baby's foreheads and went to sleep afterwards.

* * *

The door leading to the terrace of the kingdom is open. This is the opportunity for Grace to get the baby. Once she saw the crib where the baby was, she stared and started singing. "Flower gleam and glow... Let your power shine..." But before she can touch the baby, her eyes opened and started wailing. The witch's eyes widened in panic as she carried the baby in her arms.

The King and Queen opened the door to see Grace already outside the terrace and jumped off.

Elsa and Truth stared with eyes wide. Elsa kneeled on the floor and started crying. "Truth... Our baby! Our Princess Fein!" Truth hugged his husband and stared intensely at the terrace.

* * *

After 5 years, Truth decided to cast fireworks in the sky as a reminder that if their daughter saw this, she will come back. All day they searched for their lost child but it turned out to be a failure. Elsa only cried in the King's arms.

They didn't know that in a tower surrounded by green plants and a falls, there stood a little bluenette girl watching it in awe.

This starts the story of Rein, the princess stuck in a tower; the princess that doesn't know when will her life begins; The princess that barely hear...

_The Voice of her Heart._

* * *

_~ End of Chapter 1 ~_

* * *

_Whoa! I think this was enough for this chapter! How was it? Is it good? Well... Thank you! BTW, you're wondering why the princess' name is Fein? Simple, because she will be named as Rein by Grace so her real name will be the permanent name of hers! You don't understand? Just read. Oh, don't forget to review! I'm craving for one! Expect that the next chapter will be updated for a long time! I'm really busy today... okay! Again, please review!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress _


	2. Forbidden

_PurplishBlue Heiress: Yohoho! I'm here! Thanks for the reviews! Oh by the way, if you're kinda upset of me removing the story entitled 'The Lost Princess' don't worry 'cause I've rewritten it! Just some little changes of plot but still humor! Umm... I guess? Hahaha! But still... please support me!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime._

* * *

**The Voice Of Her Heart**

**Chapter 2: Forbidden**

_**~ (Purplish Blue Heiress) ~**_

* * *

**~ Rein's POV ~**

* * *

Being a girl stuck inside a castle isn't really fun, so many people will agree.

I'm sure it's relaxing just to sit and watch beyond your big-sized window and stare at the beautiful view that almost looked like a fairytale painting that most people desire to live in; to smell the fragrance of beautiful flowers and grass everyday; to leave peacefully, in short.

But relaxation is different from happiness.

Have you ever read a story entitled Rapunzel? I have the same fate as her's, except the long hair and of course...

Prince.

In fairytales, princess serves as the damsel in distress so that princes will save them. It's too cliché anyway, so I won't bother wishing to have one. Besides, I'm forbidden to fall in love.

Yes, you heard that right. A true love's kiss will cut off my powers. Powers? Yes, I have powers. I can heal people even if they possess the most impossible disease to cure and to make old people young by means of singing. At first, I am astonished to see that my hand will suddenly glow but now I'm a bit little tired doing that every day. Yes, EVERYDAY. Uh... Not really every day, maybe 5 times a week or so.

My mother is a hundred-year-old woman. Of course, she tires so easily. That's why I need to sing for her so that she will become young again. But I'm doing that with all my heart, because I love my mother a lot.

I'm glad that I became her daughter, in fact! She loves me a lot and takes care of me. Singing for her to get her younger serves as my payment for the love she's giving me. Besides, if I'm not happy, then I can't heal or make people younger.

Yup, that's right. I need to be happy if I want to heal people. Memories of being happy help me to heal. If I'm sad, or devastated, I can't heal.

And speaking of having powers, I don't remember Rapunzel having powers. You reader, have you read a part of the story where Rapunzel can heal people? Well, I don't think so.

So... you'll gonna ask me if I'm the other version of Rapunzel? Straight-forwardly, no.

Oh! I think I've been too emotional, Emotional enough to forget what I'm doing right now. Hmm... What would that be...? Ah, finding Poomo! We're playing hide-and-seek. Now, for the win... Hah! I saw his ear on the window!

I slowly walk towards to reach him and... Hah! Got him. "Ah- Poomo!" He shouted. That was sooooo easy! "Hah! That's 22 for me!"

Poomo suddenly pouted, Aww! He's so cute doing that. "Yeah, yeah. How about a race to go outside- Poomo?" He floated.

Outside? Heh, me and outside isn't suitable together in a sentence. "You know I'm forbidden, right?" He's always by my side! He should know that number 1 rule!

Poomo rolled his eyes, "You need a life- Poomo." He said.

*Giggle* He's such a joker.

I glanced at the clock and it's... Man, 7:30?! That's early! Geez... I really need a life. "Poomo, help me-"

"Yeah, I know that already. Let's get to it!"

* * *

"Rein, get the rope and I'll climb up!" Oh, here's my mother!

I grabbed the rope and threw an edge of it outside the window while I'm gripping on the other edge. I pulled it, lifting my mother. This serves as my daily exercise! So that's why I don't get fat so easily.

When I saw my mother's head on the window, I instantly helped her up until she was fully inside of the tower. Her long and pink hair swayed gracefully when she landed on the floor of the tower, and I noticed how exhausted she was when I saw her wrinkled face.

Seeing this, I instantly grabbed a chair so that my mother can sit. She gladly sat, sighing tiredly. "Ah... I felt so tired... Rein, will you sing for me so that mother will regain her energy?" She said tiredly, and I suddenly grabbed another chair and sat in front of her, holding her hands.

Here we go.

"_Flower, gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse,_

_And bring back what was once mine._

_What was once mine."_

Her face transformed into her beautiful ones once again, and I'm kind of tired doing that. I smiled at her, seeing her face so relaxed. "How was it, mother?"

She smiled, and she hugged me. "Thank you for the wonderful song, dear." She said, and I hugged her back.

She pulled back, and I saw her sigh. "You don't know how tiring outside today. Adding the fact that there's a celebration the day after tomorrow." She said.

Celebration? Hmm...

Ah! The fireworks!

You don't know? Then I'll tell you. It's a celebration every year during my birthday! I don't know why, but I'm craving to see it near! Anyway, I'll be fifteen! Maybe going outside isn't so bad now. All I have to do is...

...To convince my mother.

"Mother." Oh my... It's gonna be hard!

"Yes, dear?" Oh god...

I gulped, feeling sweat suddenly drip down my face. "Um... can I... seethefireworksoutsideinmybirthday?" Don't blame me! I said it fast because I'm nervous!

Mother's face suddenly frowned. Oh no... "No, you can't go outside. It's-"

"-Dangerous out there and they will only harm me." I said. I've memorized it. Besides, Mother always tells me that.

"Rein, I know you love to go outside but it's really dangerous out there. If you want, I'll just give you a present that you really wanted." But I wanted the fireworks...

*Sigh* I'll just forget about it. "Sweet Rose petals, for the cookies." Oh well... That will be alright.

Mother heaved out a deep breath. "Alright, but that will be a long week. Are you sure you wanted to be alone for a while?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." She smiled and hugged me. So, I hugged her back.

After a few hours, mother departed the tower to get the petals. My... This will be a boring week.

* * *

**~ Shade's POV ~**

* * *

"Prince Shade of Moon Kingdom. How many times do I have to tell you that you have to get my permission before you take adventure?" Man, I'm so unfortunate.

"But mother, I'm already fifteen. I can handle myself."

"But still-"

"Mom, trust me."

Mother only sighed, and then smiled faintly. "I'm just worried that you might-"

"No, mom. My fate is different from father's. I'll be okay." I smiled, and it's genuine.

My mother smiled wider, and she hugged me. "Just be careful next time." Huh? But I'm always careful!

"Yes. And if next time I'm gone missing again, remember that I'm on another adventure!"

"You really remind me of your father."

"Uh... you think?"

And we both laughed.

* * *

"Shade! Let's go eat somewhere!" Geez, I'm really so unfortunate!

Here, I'm walking with the noisiest girl in the planet. Her name was Fine. Well, she's not really so annoying because I can tolerate her. She's fairly cute, too, but I found my little sister cuter of course.

She's from the sunny kingdom, and she's the twin sister of the person I despise the most.

Princess Fein.

She's the reason why my father had died. Mother didn't tell me the reason, but when Queen Elsa told me that the twins were saved is because of my father. Because of that, I also despise Fine but after the times of her being kind and friendly towards me and the others, I accepted her as a friend.

Still, I don't like her sister.

That princess didn't give me reasons to. I still consider her as the symbol for my father's death, and I will never forgive her unless she will give me a reason to. I know she was a baby when she was kidnapped, but I still blame her for being so reckless. I don't even know why!

Maybe it's because I didn't get the chance to catch a glimpse of my father. Yeah, maybe that.

"Hello! Shade, are you there?" Oh, I forgot about her.

"Eat? Geez, you're such a glutton."

"Hey! I'm just hungry!"

"Eat alone. Regina and I will have an adventure."

"What?! Adventure again? May I come with you?"

"Of course not!"

"Please?" Ugh, here we go again with her puppy eyes.

She just reminds me of my sister.

"All right. Come quickly!"

"Alright!"

* * *

"Ahhhhh! This looks delicious!" Darn it Fine, that's poison!

I quickly grabbed the fruit when she was about to eat it. Phew, that was too close! This princess sure eats anything! "It is poison, you idiot!"

I saw her cringe. Heh, she deserves that! She almost died and I'll be the one to put into blame! Darn it. How it happened that she doesn't even get fat on her state?

She pouted. "But it looks good." *Sigh* She doesn't have any chances to change.

*Growl* Hey, that's not Fine nor my tummy.

Oh darn it. A tiger!

"This doesn't look good." I said.

Luckily, I have Regina! I scooped Fine and put her behind me. Regina started to run and the tiger is following us behind! The heck that tiger was thinking!

Then I turned left while the tiger kept on running straight. Phew, that was close!

I got off Regina and Fine was still sitting there. I walked in a nearby rock covered with greenery plants and was about to lean on it when...

It wasn't a rock! It's a hidden passage! This adventure will be good.

I looked at Fine. "Hey, get off and go back to the kingdom." I said.

"Huh? But I want to go, too!"

"No. Regina and I will go together."

"Hmph! I won't get off! I'll come with you." She defiantly crossed her arms. Such an obstinate princess! All right! She'll stay with Regina? Okay...

I'll do it alone.

"Okay. Regina, go home with Princess Fine. Fine, tell my mother that I'll be gone for maybe a week or less. Hya!" After that, Regina instantly ran with Fine having that indescribable yet funny face. Hah! That was priceless!

When I saw that they were completely gone, I turned back to stare at the passage. Hmm... This was really not so obvious. It looks like a rock! I didn't know that there was a passage.

I started to walk and enter the unfamiliar passage. By looking at it, it was like a small cave.

At the end of the passage, the view of a tall, tall, tall, really TALL tower surrounded by green, green, err... green plants and a waterfall, fall- ARGH! A tower, that's it!

I walked nearer and whoa... The tower is really high! You'll be completely and surely dead if you fall!

But... An adventurer prince will not be scared to find out the mysteries behind this gloomy mysterious tower.

The tower is made of bricks, luckily. I started to climb using my bare hands with the support of the bricks, of course! I know it's dangerous, but I'm an adventurer! I can do it!

_Shade~ Shaaaaade~ Look down~_

Darn it. I even thought that the grounds are tempting me to look down. Huh, suit themselves. I'm not looking down.

Phew! I've reached the window! I hopped inside and stared at the surroundings of the room.

It was simple, yet mysterious. There were things inside and newly-baked cookies- cookies? All right, I'm a bit hungry after all.

I took a step near to the table and was about to grab a cookie when-

*BAM!*

Something... Or someone hit me. The last thing I saw was a pair of vivid blue eyes.

* * *

_~ End of Chapter 2 ~_

* * *

_Yes! It's updated! Thank you for the reviews you gave me for the first chapter. I'm sorry for updating in a long time! I have stories that are still in progress so... Anyway! Please support the story so that I can continue! Thank you once again!_

_PurplishBlue Heiress ~_


End file.
